


Colpo di Fulmine

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleModern!AU [LaviYuu]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.

 

* * *

##  **Colpo di Fulmine**

* * *

 

Era stato come un flash, qualcosa fra la folla l'aveva colpito all'improvviso. Questione d'un attimo soltanto, qualcuno l'aveva urtato e chiesto scusa mentre passava oltre. Strappato bruscamente ai propri pensieri, Kanda sollevò lo sguardo, intravedendo solo una macchia rossa allontanarsi da lui. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre: era nientemeno che l'ammasso di capelli ribelli del giovane che l'aveva urtato.

Stava per riprendere la sua strada, quando vide in terra una sciarpa, anch'essa rossa. L'aveva persa lui, urtandolo? Si strinse nelle spalle; non erano affari suoi. Lui non legava con la gente, non faceva favori, tantomeno avrebbe rincorso uno sconosciuto per rendergli una stupida sciarpa.

Ciò nonostante, la raccolse; lo sconosciuto lo intrigava, anche se non voleva ammetterlo. Preoccupante, perché se c'era un altro interesse che Kanda Yuu non aveva era il sesso e le relazioni sentimentali in genere. Eppure, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, s'era trovato a inseguire quei capelli rossi.

Quasi correndo fra la folla per raggiungerne il proprietario, una volta alle sue spalle s'era limitato a tallonarlo, incapace di parlargli per primo. Un'altra delle cose che Kanda Yuu non faceva: attaccare bottone con una scusa.

Il giovane si toccò il collo e si fermò di colpo, voltandosi, e anche lui si bloccò, fissandolo con gli occhi leggermente dilatati per la sorpresa.

"È la mia sciarpa?" Gli chiese, altrettanto sorpreso. Kanda non riuscì a far altro che annuire e il giovane gli sorrise. "Come lo sapevi?" Chiese ancora, l'aria divertita.

"Mi hai urtato," si forzò a rispondere Kanda.

"Oh!" Esclamò il giovane, riconoscendolo. "Lavi," si presentò. "Beviamo qualcosa insieme?"

"Yuu," rispose Kanda senza pensare.

Non dava mai il suo nome, che gli era preso? Lavi gli sorrise ancora, ipnotico.

"Yuu. È un bellissimo nome."

Lavi prese la sciarpa; e la sua mano. E Kanda andò via con lui.

 


End file.
